Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to carports and particularly carports that harvest solar energy.
Description of the Related Art
In today's energy market, producing electricity in a renewable way is essential.
Such a demand in renewable energy can be addressed by collecting or harvesting energy from renewable resources such as sunlight which is naturally replenished quasi perpetually.
To this end, energy production systems relying on photovoltaic panels with different configurations and/or arrangements to enhance sunlight exposure have been employed. Notably, conventional solar carports that rely on photovoltaic panels mounted onto elevated structures configured to receive vehicles, e.g. parking structures and/or garage roofs, to generate electricity while minimizing usable space occupied by the photovoltaic panels have been adopted.
Although such conventional solar carports are used, they present important drawbacks. Notably, in these conventional solar carports, the photovoltaic panels may easily be covered by light obstructing materials, e.g. dust, sand, leaves, and/or other debris, which can affect energy production, and cleaning and/or servicing these photovoltaic panels may often be required. Cleaning and/or servicing the photovoltaic panels on these conventional solar carports may be complex and time consuming tasks as these photovoltaic panels are difficult to reach or access.
Thus, a solar carport module solving the aforementioned limitations of servicing and/or cleaning the photovoltaic panels is desired.